Hired Gun
by solista
Summary: The Lancers finds out they can have both Madrid and Lancer and still be family.


Hired Gun

hired gun

(plural hired guns)

n (slang)

1. professional killer: a professional killer

2. North America Australia New Zealand problem-solver: an expert brought in to solve a particularly complex or intractable problem

Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

Val Crawford, sheriff of Green River, California stepped out onto the boardwalk, a toothpick between his teeth. It was still early and his breakfast had gone good, the server, Polly Beckham, had treated him with an extra cup of coffee and excellent service not to mention she would allow him to escort her to the spring dance next Saturday.

He patted his stomach and rearranged the hat on his head, turning he started his day, nothing like a quiet morning.

HG HG HG HG

They rode into town; shopkeepers were just opening their doors. Town folk were stirring and ranchers and farmers were pulling into town to gather supplies. A typical, day in a typical town, what was not typical were the two riders.

The older man, Newt Campbell, was in his forties, he prided himself in the fact his body was still in prime shape. The gun tied low on his hip told its own story, and he had a personal satisfaction in himself of his ability in its use.

The younger man, Cal Jordon, was half Newt's age, in his twenties. The gun on his hip tied just as low as his partners was, and Cal knew he was good fact told he was faster than Newt, faster than anyone was.

Val eyed the two men as they rode past him on their way through town, he spat the tooth pick out of his mouth and sucked on his teeth, 'sumpin' 'bout those two made his neck hairs tingle,' his hand went to the butt of his hand gun. Nope no good gonna come of those two ridin' inta town.

Val watched as the strangers stopped outside of the little cafe and dismounted. The older man looked up and their eyes locked, nope Val thought again, 'no good gonna come outta this.'

HG HG HG HG

Johnny Lancer walked into the great room with a shirt in

one hand and a button in the other; he was looking for his 'sister' T'resa to help him and he found her.

Hearing her voice in discussion with his brother Scott, he thought nothing of barging right in.

He smiled as she came towards him, "T'resa..."

He was cut off with a curt, "Not now Johnny." His mind in a whirl as she rushed past him, he thought to himself, it wasn't his fault, what ever it was.

His older brother Scott had turned his back and was going out the opposite direction, "Hey Scott..."

"Not now Johnny," his brother tossed over his shoulder as he went through the patio doors.

Still holding the shirt in one hand and the button in the other the younger Lancer stood rooted to the spot for a minute. He wasn't sure what had his brother and sister in a pucker, but it wasn't his fault of that he was sure.

Heading out to the kitchen, he would ask Maria to help him, "Maria..." Standing in the doorway he watched as Maria held a crying T'resa in her arms, "Not now Juanito..."

Holding the shirt in one hand and the button in the other he frowned as Maria led the girl to the room off from the kitchen. This was getting out of hand, he'd go find Murdoch and find out what the hell was going on.

Going through the kitchen he was at the door as it slammed open nearly hitting him, Murdoch strode in, "Where's Teresa?" he growled at his younger son, Johnny held up his hand with the shirt in it and pointed to the door, "Ah Murdoch..."

"Not now Johnny," was the rumbled reply from his father.

Murdoch's long stride put him at the door in seconds, his big hand knocked only once and the door opened, Murdoch disappeared inside and the door closed behind him.

Johnny stood open mouthed, he would have thrown the shirt and button on the table, but he really needed to get the button sewn back on. He was sure it would only take a minute, his eye brows went up and a grin lit up his face as he spotted T'resas sewing basket, how hard could it be.

HG HG HG HG

Sitting on the stone bench in the garden Johnny put the needle through the cloth then the button, his tongue

pushed out of the corner of his lip, his concentration on the task.

"Ow, mierda!" he shouted as the kitchen door slammed open surprising the young man.

He stuck the blood tipped finger in his mouth his eyes following his fathers figure as he stormed across the courtyard.

"Madre de dios, will someone tell me what the f... what's goin' on?" Johnny looked around, he was alone, well that figures.

Looking back at his damaged finger and the drop of blood

on his sleeve, he continued his undertaking.

It took him longer than any of the women to finish as he

had to do it twice, the first time he sewed the back of the

shirt to the button.

Holding the shirt up he noticed the thread he used was

green and the shirt was red, he nodded, it would work.

Picking up the sewing basket he carried it back into the

kitchen, he would never underestimate the work a woman

had to do ever again.

HG HG HG HG

Saddling his horse Johnny kept an eye out for his family,

he hadn't seen any of them for over an hour.

Well he couldn't worry about that now he had a date in

town that wouldn't wait.

Leading the golden palomino from his stall Johnny

smoothed a hand down the front of his shirt, couldn't tell

the color difference so much, 'cides she wouldn't be

checkin' out his buttons, lessen she was undoin' 'em.

He chuckled to himself, then he huffed once, well he'd let

'em know where he was goin', but there wasn't anyone

around.

Better, ta be goin' inta town than get caught up in some

fuss here.

Urging Barranca forward he firmly set his hat on his head

and headed to town.

HG HG HG HG

Val wasn't happy, those two strangers checked into the

hotel and stabled their horses and he still felt edgy about

them.

He walked over to the hotel, and went inside, "Mornin' Mr.

Peeples I need ta see tha book."

Mr. Peeples looked over the top of his glasses, "Thought ya might Val," the hotel owner, turned the big registration book so the sheriff could see the names listed there. Mr. Peeples thought the sheriff turned a little pale, "Trouble Val?"

Val did not hear the man at first, "What... huh... uh no not that I know of. Keep me informed if ya see or hear anything."

Mr. Peeples puffed up, "I will Val, this like one of those mysteries?"

Val was turning as he answered the man, "Yeah Mr. Peeples, just like one o them mysteries."

Val stood on the boardwalk outside of the hotel, hands on hips, and looked both ways, just a quiet day in Green River. He rubbed a hand over his face as he saw the golden horse and rider saunter up the street. Not now, not today why couldn't the boy stay home today.

Val stepped down to walk across the street to the saloon where trouble just tied up his horse.

His amigo Johnny Lancer, it wasn't as if he was the root of his problems in town. Just that when Johnny was around trouble found him.

He just didn't feel like it today not with those other two in town.

HG HG HG HG

Johnny's face lit up with a smile, it was one Val knew only so well. The boy was in a good mood, spiffed up, boots polished and smellin' of sandalwood.

"Boy yer daddy know where you are," Val gave a critical look over at the boy, "An who ya suppose ta be courtin' today in the middle of the week."

Johnny looked at one of the few men he called friend, smiling he looked the man over. Val's usual clothing was rumpled and stained, but he looked all smarted up this morning.

"I could ask ya same thing amigo," Johnny leaned in towards his friend, "It have anything ta do with that pretty waitress over ta tha cafe."

Val swiped at the head of his friend with his crumpled hat, plopping it back on his head Val grouched at Johnny, "'Taint none o yer business, now why ya in town this morning?"

Johnny knew something was up, "Come on in tha saloon, I'll buy ya a drink. You can tell yer amigo what's got ya all prickly, 'cides me."

Johnny put an arm around Val's shoulders and led his friend into the dark interior and a tall cold mug of beer.

As the two friends entered the saloon, two sets of eyes watched them.

HG HG HG HG

Newt and Cal sat in the rockers across the way at the hotel. They were both just rocking, as if they had not a care in the world.

They smiled at passer bys and tipped their hats to the women, nodding as the people of Green River greeted the strangers.

Questions on the tips of everyone's tongue, why were they here, who were they after, when would they leave?

HG HG HG HG

Val took a long gulp of his beer, set the mug on the tabletop and wiped a hand over his lips and mustache, "I'm a tellin' ya Johnny they here fer a reason, they don't jest come into a town ta cool their heels."

Johnny looked at his friend over the top of his mug, Val was not a twitchy fella, but some thing sure got his back hairs tinglin', "So go an ask 'em. Yer tha sheriff, ya got a right ta question 'em." Putting his own mug on the tabletop he smiled, "They got ya spooked that bad Val?"

Val glared at his friend, "No I ain't scared Mr. Johnny Lancer, jest cautious. I don't profess I'm in their league," with a grin the sheriff picked up his mug, "'Course I ain't in yer league neither."

Johnny nodded and grinned back, hoisting his mug and tipped it towards the sheriff, "Of that I can agree."

Each man finishing their beers and setting the empty mugs on the table, Johnny leaned forward, "Val you know if you need me you just yell."

Val dropped his head then looked up into the blue eyes of his amigo, "I'll surely do that amigo, lessen' I find out they're here for you."

Johnny let out a laugh, "Val they ain't here fer me, Campbell and Jordon are hired guns, they won't take me on."

Val watched his friend push back his chair and stand, "Well they're here fer someone, I aim ta find out who. Them in town gonna make people jumpy."

Johnny waited for Val to join him as he headed for the door, "Well if ya need me..."

"'Preciate it Johnny, now get ta courtin'," Val slapped at his young friend with his hat and chuckled.

Johnny grinned at his amigo as he mounted Barranca, "I aim to, an you go make nice ta Ms. Polly." Johnny nudged Barranca with his knees, "Maybe Green River will have a double wedding ceremony." He laughed as the color drained from his friends face.

Val slapped at the retreating figure of Johnny Lancer and smiled. Replacing his hat he glared across the street at the two hired guns, 'jest who are you after,' he thought to himself.

Adjusting the fit of his gun belt the sheriff of Green River, California stepped off the boardwalk and slowly walked over to the hotel to confront the two strangers sitting in the rocking chairs out front.

HG HG HG HG

Cal tilted his head to the sheriff crossing the street, "Got visitors comin'."

The older man looked up, "Been expecting it, let me do the talking. You sit back and learn, and keep your hand away from that gun."

The younger man stopped rocking and leaned forward, "Newt ya think he chased Madrid outta town?"

Newt stopped his rocking and eyed the man walking towards them, "Not him. Kid was probably just passing through. Madrid is no concern of ours, just keep your mouth shut tight and play nice."

The younger man shut his mouth all right, but he did not take to following orders. He had learned a lot in the year that he traveled with Newt, he owed the older man respect.

As the sheriff approached, Cal put a smile on his face and remained sitting, mimicking his teacher.

Newt glanced at his protégé, "Remember we only get paid for taking out our target. I want no collateral damage." At the nod of his partner, Newt smiled.

HG HG HG HG

Johnny had ridden just out of sight of Val, and then doubled back behind the stores; no way in hell would he let Val approach those two with out backup.

He stood in the alley across the street, out of sight from the three men, close enough to hear.

Johnny kept his attention on the three men his mind wandered to three years ago; he was sixteen, his reputation established on the border.

HG HG HG HG

The older man had heard of the blue-eyed pistolero and wanted to encounter the boy.

To make a proposition to the gunfighter, show him a better way to make a living.

He soon found out Johnny Madrid needed no one to teach him anything.

HG HG HG HG

Johnny Madrid sat in the cantina and watched the girl dance; he had a bottle of tequila before him and a full glass in his hand.

The young pistolero had money in his pocket from a job just completed; no one had died this time so he did not consider it blood money. His new shirt still scratched a bit and the leather of his calzoneras not yet soft, as he watched the girl, the leather in certain places became uncomfortable.

Someone stood between him and the dancing girl, Johnny was not amused, taking a sip of his drink he never looked up to see who blocked his vision.

The voice he used was one he had perfected, slow, cold and low, "Ya wanna move yer bag o bones from my view, senor?"

"I have a proposition for you Senor Madrid," the equally low voice countered Johnnys.

The young pistolero lifted his eyes; Newts locked on the blue liquid pools of the young gunfighter's and the apparent boredom in the young man face.

Newt gestured to the empty chair to Johnnys left, "May I?"

With his foot, the pistolero kicked out the chair.

All the while, the glass held in his left hand, his right hand did not stray far from his hip. "So Mr. Who Ever You Are, what's on yer mind?"

Placing both hands on the tabletop Newt leaned in, "I'd like you to work with me, a protégé to be exact."

Johnny looked at the older man, "One I work alone, two I fought tha French down in Mexico, so don't go spoutin' off them French words if ya wanna share my table, comprender?"

Newt sat back, this was one cold young man, "I just saw your work down in Sonora, and I can offer a better way to ply your trade more money, hotel rooms, girls and all legal."

Johnny gave a little snort, "I know who you are, paid killer. I don't work that way, ya goad some poor slob who can't even handle a gun ta draw first. Legal just within tha limits."

Newt smiled, "You Mr. Madrid are not all lily white, I've heard your smart mouth pressing an issue to achieve your goal. Talk about 'within tha limits'."

Johnny slammed back the rest of his drink and thumped the glass on to the tabletop, "Mr., what is your name?"

Holding out one hand in an offer to shake, "Newt Campbell," the out stretched hand was slowly with drawn, "Not much on manners are you boy?"

The corner of Johnny's lips turned up in a half smile, he tiled his head to look sideways, blue eyes sparkling, "You gonna teach me some?"

Newt replaced both hands on the tabletop, "You do have a mouth on you boy. Lucky no one paid to put your name on my bullet. I came to offer to teach you a different way of life and you turned my offer down. I respect that, I really do, but you should still hone those manners, may serve you well in the future."

Johnny watched as the older man pushed away from the table and stood, "Good day Mr. Madrid." Newt touched two fingers to his hat brim in a mock salute.

Johnnys left hand played with the empty glass on the tabletop, his right never leaving his right hip, "Yeah you too Mr. Who Ever You Are." His blue eyes locked onto those of the older gun for hire, "You just better hope my name don't come up on one o yer bullets, I ain't no week kneed innocent. It won't be me face down in the dirt."

One single nod and the gun for hire turned and left the boy gunfighter. 'What a waste of talent' the older man thought as he left the cantina.

HG HG HG HG

Val stood in front of the two men, "Mornin' gentlemen, names Val Crawford, sheriff of this town. Like ta ask ya a question or two," Val was no fool as he kept close eyes on the two men.

The older man shifted in his chair and leaned forward, "Anything Sheriff, we have nothing to hide."

Val did not trust so easy when those words were spoken with a smile, "Like ta know what yer business is here."

A dip of his head the older man looked back up, "Well sir, I am regretful to say our business is our own, but suffice to say we are not here to cause problems. Just a business deal, then we will be moving on."

Val nodded, "Just be sure ya do, move on after yer 'business deal'. I'll be watchin' ya close don't step outta line, or I'll be on ya faster than a cat on a rat."

HG HG HG HG

Cal turned his head to watch the sheriff walk away, "He gonna give us trouble?"

Newt nodded, "Sadly I would say yes, he knows we are here to kill someone. Yes we may have to take care of the situation, but for now we play it like always."

Cal smiled, "You know what I like about the waiting, is how many good, God fearing citizens' fall apart thinkin' we're after them."

"Well there is that, but remember we only get paid for the job at hand," fixing a stare at the younger man, "You will not step outside the law, I haven't lived this long to die with a rope around my neck."

Cal knew enough not to smile or show contempt of his 'teachers' cautious ways. One day he will be in charge, people will tremble at just his name and no small town sheriff will dare hinder him.

The two men stood and walked to the saloon, Newt looked up and down the street. He could feel eyes drilling into his neck.

HG HG HG HG

Johnny watched from his concealed space as the two men entered the saloon. There was going to be trouble and his amigo Val would be in the middle of it.

Turning he ran into his Amigo, "Hey Val."

The sheriff squinted his eyes at the young man before him, "Thought you was off ta courtin' some young filly."

Johnny turned one of his big grins at the sheriff, "Just wanted ta make sure they wasn't up to anything unlawful."

Hands on his hips Val growled out, " Thanks for the back up, but ifn' yer daddy got a whiff of any trouble comin' down and you got smack dab in tha middle of it, he'd have my head."

Johnny had to laugh at his friend, "Val you gonna tell me Murdoch got ya scared?"

Using one hand to grab his hat from his head and slap at the young man, "I aint' scared of yer daddy, it's only when your daddy and yer brother gang up on me."

Johnny turned to continue back down the alley and his horse, throwing back over his shoulder, "Don't worry Val I got ya back, no matter who's tryin' ta take ya out."

Val plopped his hat back on his head and just shook his head. He knew his friend would be there for him, he just hoped it didn't come to needing someone to watch his back.

Stepping back onto the boardwalk Val made his way to his office. Quiet day my big toe, nope it was gonna get real interestin' real soon.

HG HG HG HG

The younger Lancer returned home at a reasonable hour, true he did miss dinner with the family, but he had tried to tell someone he would not be home.

He bedded his horse down and gave him an extra scoop of oats, "There ya go big fella, enjoy."

Closing the stall door the young man squared his shoulders and made his way across the compound.

Letting himself in the front door he strode past the great room, "Johnny!"

Madre de Dios, he had hoped they would all be in bed. Turning to the room he stood in the doorway, his brother Scott was there, Teresa was there and Murdoch was there, "Listen I..."

Before he had gotten one word out he was interrupted by his father, "Johnny come in son and join us."

Johnny hesitated, this did not sound good, after dismissing him earlier, Johnny had the feeling they thought he had done something, when he knew for sure he did not. Smirking to himself, no matter, the blame would be his somehow, even if it was because he was in the same room at the time.

He stood in front of his family, arms around his middle, and head up, eyes defiant, waiting for the accusations to flow.

HG HG HG HG

Scott saw his brother tense up, 'Lord the boy thought he had done something wrong, again.'

Teresa bowed her head and bit her bottom lip; she just could not look at her 'brother'.

Murdoch sighed, his younger son always thought the worse. It gave him pause to reflect, was it true he did not give the boy a break?

Johnny stared at his 'family', Dios it must be bad they all look... sad... sorry... he was confused now, "What?"

He nearly shouted they were gettin' on his last nerve, "Just get it said."

Murdoch moved closer to his son, "Johnny, Teresa has done something that concerns you. You have every right to decline."

Johnny turned his confused blue eyes to his 'sister', "I didn't do nuthin', I wasn't there, what the he... heck does de-cline mean?"

Scott moved to stand beside his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "Decline, to refuse or take part in something, little brother. Our sister has been reprimanded by me and Murdoch."

Johnny stepped away from his brother, put his hands on his hips and glared, "If someone don't tell me in plain English what's goin' on I'm gonna shoot someone or myself."

Teresa flung herself into Johnny's arms, tears wetting his shirtfront, "Oh Johnny I'm so sorry, I thought it would be alright. I don't ask for much, I just thought you would do it for me, just this once. Please don't hate me," she sniffed and grew silent.

Johnny patted his 'sisters' back then held her away from him, "Querida I won't know what ta feel or do if someone don't tell me somethin'."

HG HG HG HG

The young man looked from his father to his brother, neither man wanted to start, but Scott gave it a try, "It seems our 'sister' has set you up to escort Ms. Elvinia Stoutworth to the dance next Saturday night."

Johnny's mouth fell open, his eyes glazed over and he was at a loss for words.

Teresa looked up into Johnnys face to gage his reaction, Murdoch took up the conversation, and "We told Teresa she had no power to make that decision."

"I also informed Teresa you already had a date for the dance," Scott included his assertion.

Johnny took a minute to round up his thoughts; he looked at each person in the room. His father and brother defending his right to decide, his 'sister' assuming his desire to help her.

He scratched an itch on the side of his face, drew in a breath and let it out, "Well Scott and Murdoch thanks fer caring 'bout me and Teresa all ya needed ta have done is ask me."

He held up one hand as the young woman opened her mouth to speak, "It seems that I will not escort a certain young woman to the dance this Saturday, so my dance card is open. It's not like I gotta stay beside her every minute."

Teresa bowed her head and bit her bottom lip, "Well I..."

Scott groaned, and Murdoch sighed, "What young lady, what else did you promise your brother would do?"

Wringing her hands, she looked up at Johnny, "I ...ah... told her that you would... ah... that he would dance only with her and he would get her punch and escort her to and from the dance in the Lancer surrey."

"Teresa," Murdoch's voice admonishing his ward with just her name. Scott shook his head, "Do you know how that would appear to everyone in the valley. It would be like admitting there was a relationship between them."

Teresa stomped her foot, holding her fisted hands to her side she railed at the men, "You men don't understand she's a good friend, she has an unspoiled personality, she's sweet, kind and gentle, but because she's... well physically she's... It shouldn't matter what a person looks like on the outside, we should only judge from what's within."

Johnny had listened to everyone, the tip of his thumb held to his lips, he looked at his sister, "T'resa did you take into account how El would feel knowing what you did, even though you wanted ta do somethin' nice for her?"

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "El is a very sweet young woman, but honey what do you think she would feel if the valley started talkin' 'bout her and me, and there was no truth to it?"

Teresa bowed her head, "I hadn't thought that far ahead." With a tear streaked face she looked up into Johnny's face, "I'm sorry, I guess my good intentions are going to hurt my friend and my 'brother'."

Johnny folded her into his arms in a brotherly embrace, "Don't fret 'bout it, we'll think a sumpin'"

Murdoch relaxed; he never knew which way his impulsive younger son would go.

Scott smiled, his enigmatic little brother could really confound you. Hardened ex-gunfighter, cynic but compassionate and placid. He just hoped the young woman would not be disappointed; everyone should have happiness in his or her lives.

Johnny and Teresa sat on the couch heads together, Scott offered Murdoch a glass with his sipping Scotch, and took one for himself.

Another night, another problem at Lancer.

HG HG HG HG

"Problem solved," Johnny, stated as he jammed another fork full of eggs into his mouth, halting any further explanation.

Scott stared at him over the coffee cup about to touch his lips; his little brother could be so uncouth at times. The 'problem' did not seem to bother the younger Lancer as he sat chewing his food and gulping down his coffee. Scott felt sometimes like wrapping his hands around his little brothers neck.

Placing his cup down beside his still full plate of eggs and bacon, the elder son re-smoothed the napkin on his thigh and stared at the younger man, "So Johnny could you enlighten the rest of us on your astute problem solving of Ms. Elvinia Stoutworth?"

Johnny took his time wiping his lips with the napkin, and then as he laid it on the table he stood."Yeah I did brother, you are going to escort Ms. Elvinia.," Johnny slapped his brother on his back as a sharp intake of breath robbed the elder Lancer brother of speech.

Murdoch made his entrance and shook his head at the scene before him, Johnny slapping his brother on the back, Scott gasping for air, Teresa snickering behind her apron and Maria shaking her head and spouting something in Spanish about loco boys.

"Well," his voice boomed over the confusion, "If everyone is ready for work, let's get to it. Daylight is wasting and waits for no man."

Scott was not able to corner his little brother all that day, but he was going to confront him and this matter with Elvinia Stoutworth would be settled.

O

Teresa sat on the back seat of the Lancer surrey; she still snickered at her brothers. Johnny had a high time kidding Scott about escorting Elvinia. She sobered and smiled when Johnny confessed he was to be Ms. Elvinia Stoutworth escort for the evening, she had such good and kind brothers.

The ride was pleasant and it did not take much time to enter the yard of the Stoutworth ranch.

Mr. Reginald Stoutworth was standing on the porch of the house when the Lancers pulled in. He had his doubts about Johnny Lancer being his only daughters escort, his wife convinced him to allow it. She pointed out that Johnny was always polite around women he did have an unpleasant reputation, but the boy was trying.

In addition, he would be partner to a very big ranch when he came of age.

Mr. Stoutworth welcomed the Lancers, Johnny and Scott disembarked the conveyance and introduced themselves to the older men.

All eyes turned to the door as it opened, Mrs. Stoutworth was first out the door holding the door opened for her daughter as Ms. Elvinia pushed through the door. The girl was rather plump, so her skirts and petticoats were voluminous. She had pretty features, her hair was done up in a sophisticated upsweep with little ringlets around her face, her green eyes sparkled and a blush tinted her cheeks.

Her father stepped up, took her hand, and led her to the surrey, "Johnny I trust you to be a gentleman and make sure El has a pleasant time. Remember home by eleven o'clock."

Johnny nodded, "It will be my pleasure sir. I can promise El will have a night to remember."

He helped her and her skirts into the surrey, Scott jumped into the back and Johnny maneuvered his legs around El's skirts. With a flick of reigns they were off, El had a big smile on her face as Johnny said something to her.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoutworth waved, they hoped their little girl was not too disappointed and prayed Johnny Lancer was a noble man.

O

Johnny danced the first two dances with Elvinia, as he led her to a bale of hay to rest; he offered to get her some punch.

Teresa was watching close as she swirled across the dance floor, her friend looked like she was very happy, and she noticed the green-eyed monster of jealousy was in a few girls eyes.

Her brother Johnny was not one to dance a lot, the most he did was dance at least one dance with her, and if he brought a date at least a couple with her.

Teresa noticed Brad Hart pass a cup of punch to Elvinia, where was Johnny.

Brad was a friend of Johnny's from the Conway ranch, he was a nice enough man, but somewhat slow on the uptake. He was a big man, solid from all the ranch work, but what could El and Brad have in common.

Oh, Johnny Lancer when I find you, she just knew her brother would try to worm his way out of this.

O

Teresa's fears were unfounded El liked Brad very much. Brad it seemed never approached Elvinia Stoutworth due to the fact he thought he was not good enough. Brad would be forever grateful to Johnny for breaking the ice, so to speak.

Elvinia was taken with Brad the first time he brought her punch and danced the rest of the night with her. She had Johnny Lancer to thank for that and she would let him know some how.

Johnny Lancer smiled as he drove away from the Stoutworth ranch, Brad had told him once during a poker game and a few beers that the only woman he had noticed since coming to the valley as a hired hand for the Conway ranch was Elvinia. Brad was a good man an intelligent man, but very quiet and unsure around the women. Johnny knew the man saved almost every penny for his dream of owning a ranch and having a big family.

So problem solved for a number of people, Teresa was happy her friend was happy, El was happy she found Brad, Brad was happy he found El, Scott was happy everything worked out without a catastrophic conclusion.

Johnny Lancer was happy he was still free as the wind and would stay that way for a long time yet, he was barely nineteen and since coming home to Lancer, now had a brighter future to enjoy.

HG HG HG HG

Val Crawford was not a happy man; the two hired guns still had not made their move. People were getting nervous; he already had had a number of people asking him what he was going to do.

He looked each one in the eye and told them unless they broke the law he could not touch 'em.

His head came up at the sound of a heavy wagon and hoof beats on the hard packed street, he groaned, the Lancers all of 'em 'specially his amigo Johnny.

He tried to make it to Johnny before Mayor Higgs; he drew up short as he heard Murdoch bellow, Scott laugh, and Johnny just stood there with a grin on his big blowhard of a mayor stepped back from the Lancers, "I think was a very good offer. Two hundred dollars is good money for a few minutes work."

"My son does not hire out anymore, besides there are two of them and only one of my son," Murdoch Lancer was very irritated, his face a crimson red as the mayor kept dancing around the large rancher, "Well of course there are two, that's why I offered one hundred dollars each."

Scott got between the mayor and his father, "Mayor Higgs I understand your concern, but if you have not done anything to warrant an assassination, then you have nothing to worry about, now do you?"

The mayor huffed and puffed a bit more, then stomped off to his store mumbling under his put his hands on his hips and looked sorrowfully at the senior Lancer, "I'm sorry Mr. Lancer, I tried ta tell tha mayor ta leave well enough alone. I got a feelin' they'll make their move soon and I'll be on 'em like fleas on a dog."

Murdoch looked at the rumpled sheriff, "Let it be known my son John is not in that business anymore, further more..."

Johnny had been quiet through Higgs, now he was just getting mad, "I can speak for myself Murdoch. If they are after someone I care about, I will ply my old trade. If Val needs my help, I will be there to watch his back. Remember I done this far longer than I've been Johnny Lancer." As the younger man moved off Murdoch reached a hand out, "Johnny..."

Turning he locked blue eyes to blue eyes, "I'm going to tha saloon and treat my amigo to a cold beer, ifn ya want when you and Scott are finished with all yer little errands, feel free ta join us."

Val fell in beside his friend, he could feel Murdoch Lancers eyes drilling into his back and he gave a small shutter. He did not like getting into the middle of Johnny and Murdoch's disagreements it always meant trouble.

HG HG HG HG

The Green River saloon was nearly empty this early in the morning, which was fine with Johnny. He pushed open the saloon doors, took in the patrons in one glance, and headed to the back table, "Bill two cold ones por favor." Pulling out a chair, he sat heavily then kicked another chair out for his friend.

Val knew his amigo was in a bad mood, he always was when he and his daddy did not see eye to eye. Sitting down slower than Johnny had gave him time to think, "You gonna be ok amigo?"

Johnny looked up as Bill placed the two mugs on the table, "Gracias Bill, set another one for Scott, he'll be in in a minute."Bill nodded, "Sure Johnny, be right back. Morning Val," the bartender said as he placed the second mug in front of the sheriff then returned to the bar.

As Bill pulled another mug of beer, the bat wing doors opened and the tall blond Lancer walked in.

Unerringly he made his way to the back table where Johnny sat with Val, he grinned at a chair pushed out towards him by the booted foot of his little brother, "Thank you brother." His lean rump found the seat of the chair as the cold mug of beer found itself in front of Scott, " Thanks Bill," Scott nodded as his hands picked up the mug of beer and lifted it to his dry played with his mug as he looked up from under his hat to his brother, "Tha Old Man calm down yet?"

Val put his mug to his lips to keep his comment to himself, and swallowed some of the brew.

Scott smiled at Johnny, "Well I'm sure he will be if no one else ruffles his feathers, how about you?"

Johnny sighed and turned the mug around in circles on the tabletop, "I don't know why he can't just accept tha fact there will always be someone like tha mayor. Some one wantin' ta hire my gun, he should know by now I don't do that anymore."

Scott looked his little brother over, so young but so old, "Our father is just worried, he wants everyone to just forget your past trade."

Johnny snickered as he raised his mug to his lips, "Yeah so he can forget, well Boston it ain't that easy. Madrid will be with us all for a while yet, just how it is." Taking a sip of his beer, he smacked his lips, "Now that will take tha dry outta ya mouth."

Val kept quiet, he knew his young friend was finding it hard to let go of everything from his past. The boy had grown up wild, but smart. The kid always had a goal and a plan how to make it happen.

Madrid would not let him go without a fight for that Val was sad for his friend. He felt a sharp pain in his shin and looked at Johnny, "Damn boy why'd ya do that?" Val bent down to rub at the injured leg, "That ain't no way ta ask a question proper."

Johnny smiled, "It is when tha one ya askin' got his head in tha clouds."

Johnny glanced at Scott who smiled at his brother and refrained from joining in.

Val groused, "So what's so all fire important ya gotta cripple me?"

"I said what's yer next move ta be with your uninvited guests," Johnny took another sip from his mug and wiped the excess from his lips with his fingertips.

Val knew his friend would watch his back, stand beside him and even revenge his death if it came to that. For that, he was proud to call Johnny Madrid his friend. With Johnny Lancer, he had to tread carefully. Murdoch was one toug if crossed, if one of his baby chicks was harmed the man turned into a grizzly bear.

Val sipped from his mug then sat it on the table, "Guess I'll tell those gun hawks they're a pubic nuisance and they gotta leave town." Scott being educated and law abiding nodded in approval, "That is an exceptional proposal Val."

Johnny snorted and leaned his chair back on two legs, "What ya want on yer headstone, 'Here lies the stupidest jack ass ever was' Val they'll gun ya just ta get ya outta their way. They won't leave till they've finished their job, no matter who gets in their way."

Val stared at his friend, "Contrary ta what a lot of people think, I believe in tha law and while I wear this badge I'll stand up for it."

Johnny played with his mug then looked up smiling, "That's why I like ya Val, why you are one of the few men I do trust," his blue eyes glanced over at Scott."And why I don't aim ta let ya go up against them alone." He held up a hand as both Scott and Val leaned forward in their chairs.

"I ain't a kid, contrary ta what a lot of people say, I make my own decisions and I stand beside my friends and defend what's mine, end of story." The blue eyes cold and hard, Johnny Madrid and Johnny Lancer was a force to be reckoned with.

HG HG HG HG

Newt smiled to himself, had these oh so proper, law-abiding citizens running around like ants after you destroy the anthill.

He glanced over at the kid beside him, well Cal could not be considered a kid, he was twenty-two years old, but a kid to him. He was working out all right, still too hot tempered. Newt thought back to that dark haired blue eyed youth of a few years ago, he was the right age to start bringing him up his way, but the youth was already set on his own goals.

Still Cal was all right; as his gaze took in the buckboard rolling past him, he knew it was time.

Sitting forward in the rocking chair he nodded at Cal, he would let the kid take his first sojourn into the life of a hired gun. He would sit back and watch the kids back; he hoped Madrid or Lancer, as he had found out, would stay out of it.

He had heard the story of the big rancher getting his sons back as well as the consternations of the wouldn't have concerns about a well know gun fighter living amongst the sheep.

"Cal your mark just pulled in, check everything out. We have plenty of time, so do it right like I taught you." Newt saw the glint in the kid's eyes, the lick of the lips the small sheen of sweat on the brow, "First times the worst, it'll get easier."

Cal wiped his damp hands down his pants legs as he stood, "I got it all right here," the kid motioned to his head with his fingertips.

Looking down at his teacher, "And when I'm through with the job, I aim ta take on Madrid. What's tha good of being a gun for hire without a reputation?"Newt stood up beside his charge, "I told you to let Madrid go, he may look like he softened up some coming home, but that's all a front. Don't take a bite if you can't chew it."

Cal straightened his hat and smiled, pulled his pistol, and checked the chamber. He let it slide back into the soft leather holster, "Let's get this show on the road, you just watch for that sheriff and keep him covered."

Newt sighed, "I got your back kid. Just remember get the job done then we ride out."

Glancing back over his shoulder as he stepped from the boardwalk, "Yeah sure, soon as Madrid is six feet

under."

HG HG HG HG

Mayor Higgs was standing outside his store as the buckboard drew up, one of his good customers. Always paid his bill in full, always bought the best, he put a smile on his face as the rancher stepped down from his wagon.

Val, Johnny and Scott walked from the saloon and towards the general store, seeing Murdoch they smiled as the big rancher was giving some lip to the mayor.

Brad saw his friend Johnny Lancer and crossed the street to have a chat and to thank him again for breaking the ice to town of Green River was going about its daily business, as was Cal Jordon and Newt Campbell...

Johnny saw he movement from the corner of his eye, 'ah hell' he thought it was going down and his old man was smack in the middle of it.

Johnny's hand went to his gun and pulled off the trigger loop, Val did the same. Scott, who was between the two men, felt the atmosphere change and glanced at his brother, Madrid was joining them this morning.

His brother's voice was low, slow and very much in control, "Scott grab tha Ol' Man and get 'em inta the mayor's store. Val watch for Campbell, he'll be gunnin' for ya."

"Johnny..." but Scott did not get to finish his sentence his eyes turned to the street and the drama before him.

"Stoutworth," Cal called from the street the voice menacing and deadly.

Arron Stoutworth had just helped his wife and daughter from the buckboard, and now stood beside the mayor and Murdoch Lancer; all three men looked up at the death trader.

Mayor Higgs almost passed out, from relief or fear was anyone's guess. He had already started his departure as fast as he could move his bulk.

Murdoch Lancer's first thought was for his sons; somehow, they would be in the middle of this, especially his younger son.

His eyes meeting those of Scott who was moving rapidly to him then to his younger boy, 'damn Madrid'

was who was looking out from those blue eyes.

Why couldn't he just let the law handle this, it was the man's job. Murdoch knew Johnny would never let Val stand alone, that made the father proud and also so scared his mouth grew dry.

Scott was beside his father now and herded him into the store; glad the situation had startled them all so the older man was pliable.

He grabbed Mrs. Stoutworths elbow and propelled her ahead of him. Brad had El beside her mother and turned to go back outside; a strong hand on his arm stopped him. Scott shook his head, "No Brad, let it go Johnny and Val are out there you'll just get yourself shot."

Brad sputtered, "But Scott its El's daddy, I gotta try and stop it." He saw the fear in the elder Lancer brother; he knew Scott would be out there for his brother, looking at Mr. Lancer he saw the same fear.

Glancing back outside he nodded, "Ok Scott."

When Scott's hand fell from his arm, Brad moved to stand beside El and her mother, all he could do was lend his support.

Scott stood beside his father as they looked out the glass window of the storefront. The one person both cared about was outside doing what he did best. Protecting those he cared about, family or friend, it did not matter in the eyes of Johnny Madrid Lancer.

Scott wanted, no needed, to be out there with his little brother beads of sweat popped out on his forehead, he absentmindedly wiped at it with his shirtsleeve and clenched his jaw.

Murdoch Lancer fared no better than his elder son did; no matter if he saw his younger boy only one time or a hundred times place himself in this kind of situation would he ever fully understand the young man.

Murdoch was proud and fearful and he wanted to go out there with his son, his baby boy, his dangerous gunfighter. Wrap the boy in his arms and tell them all to go to hell in a hand basket, but he knew his Johnny would scoff at him and his worries.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder the rancher looked into the eyes of his elder son, he could see they felt the same about this state of affairs.

They would hold onto each other comfort each other until their young enigmatic family member would amble with his familiar cocky stride to fetch them. He would have a smile on his young face and a quip on his tongue and they would all retreat home to Lancer safe and secure in their devotion for each other.

HG HG HG HG

Mr. Arron Stoutworth had known this might happen, the men he had dealt with as a prosecution attorney in San Francisco had finally tracked him down.

He had left a profession he loved to protect his family; he smiled to himself as he watched his wife and daughter escorted into the store and away from the danger.

Before his hand could move to his gun strapped on his hip, it was grasped and held. Looking to the hand holding his wrist he followed it into the face of Johnny Lancer, "Boy let it be, I'm the one they want, and after I'm dead they will move on, my family will be safe."Johnny's voice was slow and soft, "They may be safe, but their hearts would be broken. I don't think you'd want to die knowing the pain you'd bring 'em."

Stoutworth lowered his eyes, "Johnny if they don't do it now they will find a way later, you can't always be there."

Smiling as he released the wrist his voice became colder, "Then it'll have ta stop here."

Tilting his head he motioned to the store, "Ya got a family waitin' for ya. Tell my father and brother I'm gonna take out some trash an I'll see 'em in a bit."

Glancing at the gunfighter in the street, then to the gunfighter beside him, "El said you were a good man, and I believe it now, some people can change."

Johnny grinned, "Mr. S I ain't changed I'm just plodding along a different path. I'm still me inside and I'm gettin' better thanks to my family."

Stoutworth nodded and moved to the store entrance when a cold voice stopped him.

HG HG HG HG

"Where you going Stoutworth we aren't done with our business," Cal had been quiet at the interference of Madrid, but maybe if he got one problem taken care of he could get back to business, after all reputation is everything and Madrid's belonged to him

"You stay right there, after I take care of Madrid, I'll be right back with you," Cal smiled and shifted his stance, waiting for his shot at a legend.

Madrid was a col when he wanted and he wanted to be. He would show this wannabe gun hawk just how dangerous it was to challenge Madrid.

Johnny motioned to Stoutworth to stand aside, his full concentration on the slightly older gunfighter taking his stance, "You know what ya doin' Cal, I can call ya Cal can't I, gotta make sure they get it right on tha headstone."Cal licked his lips, th was cold, cocky, and to look into the ice blue eyes would freeze a man's soul, "I heard you had a smart mouth, boy. Let me tell you, while you been sittin' up there in your fine and fancy hacienda, I been makin' my mark on tha world."

Johnny snorted, "Your mark on tha world, Whooee ya got yerself a puffed up look at yerself."

Tilting his head slightly, Johnny grinned, "An tha only mark you'll be leavin' is a red smear in tha dirt."

Johnny could see the goading beginning to work, Cal thought too much of himself to think he could be bested. Just a little more and he would have him where he wanted, "Ya know you weren't his first choice, I turned him down so he had ta choose from tha bottom of tha barrel."

Cal was furious, this kid thought he was better; his eyes glanced around to see where his mentor was. His breath hitched when he saw Newt with a gun to his head, the sneaky sheriff had disarmed him. No matter he could take this boy, after all the kid had not been in tha game for a while.

Still the aura the young gunfighter gave off froze his soul, the kid was good, but six foot of dirt over him would stop that mouth. He was giving him the creeps, how he just stood there with those cold blue eyes staring, his stance casual like this was something he did everyday. That half smile as if he knew something he did not, and it was that smile he was going to wipe off the young face.

Johnny was waiting for the sign Cal was ready to dance. This was a tune he was familiar with, had heard it many times, never wondered if it would be the last tune he heard before he died. Madrid was not ready to lie down and die, especially not today, "It's gettin' hot and I need a cold beer, I'll raise one to ya while they plant yer sorry carcass."

HG HG HG HG

Val glanced away from Newt for just a second and that was all the hired gun needed, his elbow slammed back into the sheriff's gut, making the gun waver. Twisting around he grabbed the gun and wretched it from the hand and slammed it against the sheriff's head.

Newt heard the twin explosions, as he turned back his body going into a crouch he saw his protégé fall. Sightless, surprised eyes still open, the life draining from him as the blood was draining from the wound over his heart.

"MADRID," he shouted and watched as the young gunfighters body twisted towards him.

HG HG HG HG

Johnny heard his shouted name, as he turned it took a second to register in his mind what had happened. Val on the ground, Campbell, gun in hand and pointed in his direction. Johnny's survival instinct kicked in and his left hand fanned his guns trigger, placing three bullets directly to the heart of the hired gun.

Johnny watched as the older gunfighter sank to his knees, the life in his eyes dimming. It was the emotions that ran through them that had Johnny stop and take in a breath.

Campbell's last thoughts were surprise, that the young gunfighter was still very fast and that the boy had not come onboard with him; they could have been the best. The last emotion was one Johnny had to take a breath and hold, gratitude.

Campbell was grateful that Johnny had taken his life, the older man was tired, and he had no one to call family with Cal dead he was alone. Alone was something Newt Campbell feared the most.

HG HG HG HG

Johnny checked on Val first, seeing his amigo sitting on the boardwalk, holding his hand to his head, and cursing himself for a fool the younger man smiled.

Turning to Campbell Johnny knelt by his side, "Campbell."One tear out of the corner of his eye, and one silent breath and the hired gun was dead, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Johnny bowed his head, if he had stayed Johnny Madrid would he one day have walked into a bullet to end the loneliness.

Hearing boot heels striking the boardwalk he looked up, his family and friends. This was the reason he no longer wanted to be in the game, to make a last dance in some border town.

He would no longer be alone, shaking his head and grinning, more to himself than anyone else, no more going where the wind would take , rules, obligations, people crowding him, and he was going to love every minute of it if he could survive the fussin', mother hen mentality of his friends and family.

HG HG HG HG

Scott was there first, "Brother are you alright?" The older man looking his younger brother from top to bottom to seek out any wounds glad there were none.

Murdoch, their father, clutching at his arm reaffirming for himself there were no new holes in him.

Val Crawford, amigo from his life before Lancer, took his dusty hat from his head and smacked Johnny on his back, "Dang fool," then gave him a big toothy were coming out into the street now and Johnny wanted to leave, he never stayed around after a gunfight, wasn't too good for his health.

He looked into his brothers' eyes what Scott saw there prompted him to smile, "I think we need to get Johnny home, we've all had too much excitement today."

"Wise advice my son," Murdoch pulled on Johnny's arm to get him moving towards the buggy and horses.

"We'll see everyone later, Stoutworth," Murdoch nodded to the man and his family.

"Val I you know where to find us if you need any depositions," he nodded curtly to the sheriff all the while dragging his younger son beside him. The Lancer family made their way to their escape from prying eyes and the start of gossip.

A man stood in their way and Murdoch had to stop his forward motion looking up the concerned father was ready to rip a new one on who ever dared stop him.

Mr. Stoutworth held up one had, "Murdoch I won't keep you but a minute."

Resigned the Lancer family stopped and waited as their neighbor held out a hand to Johnny, "Son I'm still not sure why you put yourself between me and that killer, but thank you. It's not much to say to a man who just saved your life. Anything I am able to do you just ask."

Johnny looked at the older man then a smile broke across his face, he tilted his head to Elvinia and Brad, "Just one thing Mr. S give your blessing to your daughter and Brad, he's good people and he would do you proud as a son in law."

Stoutworth just shook his head and smiled, "You continue to amaze me young man, and I'll take that suggestion under advisement." The man clasp Johnny's hand, "Go on home with your family young man."

Johnny watched the man go to stand beside his daughter and place a hand on Brad's shoulder.

Turning to his father, "Can we go home now?" Johnny knew he sounded like a kid, but he was tired and he never liked killing and his stomach felt like it was turning inside out.

He could not loose it here in front of the town, sprinting the last few feet to his horse he mounted and swung around pointed to home.

Murdoch nodded to his elder son and Scott took off to join his brother, knowing the brothers would meet up the older helping the younger, just as it should felt better as they crossed under the Lancer arch; he saw Cipriano and Maria, the ranch hands stopping to watch the family approach. Johnny's heart fluttered, his eyes became moist and he lowered his head.

Lancer filled his body, his family healed his pain and his friends gave him joy, this was coming home, this is where he belonged.

El fin


End file.
